Contigo o nada By: Futbolera
by SunsetRoseVSFutbolera
Summary: Alguien se niega a cumplir sus nuevas responsabilidades si cierta persona no está a su lado. Han intentado estar juntos por las buenas y no ha podido ser, así que tendrá que ser por las "malas", ¿conseguirán finalmente Caspian y Susan su cometido?
1. La fuga

**Por fin todo había acabado y Caspian había recuperado el trono. Aquella noche en el castillo telmarino todo eran risas y alegrías; se había montado una gran celebración. Todos estaban enormemente felices por los sucesos ocurridos durante el día.**

—**Bueno, yo ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, así que me marcho—dijo Aslan—. Mañana por la mañana volveré para enviar a un nuevo mundo a todo aquel que así lo desee, ¿lo veis bien mi joven rey?**

**Caspian, que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, levantó la vista y dijo:**

—**S… sí, sí, me parece bien.**

—**¿Os encontráis bien majestad?—le preguntó el león.**

—**Sí, estoy bien.**

—**Buenas noches a todos—dijo Aslan dándose la vuelta para marcharse.**

—**Buenas noches—dijeron Caspian, los Pevensie, Lord Cornelius y Trumpkin.**

**Cuando Aslan estaba a punto de salir por la puerta del comedor, Susan se levantó y le llamó.**

—**Dime Susan.**

—**Me gustaría hablar contigo en privado, si no es mucho pedir.**

—**Acompáñame entonces.**

**Susan se dirigió con rapidez hasta la puerta del comedor y salió con Aslan.**

—**Me pregunto de que tendrá que hablar Susan con Aslan—dijo Peter.**

—**Me pregunto porque siempre tendrás que ser tan cotilla—dijo Edmund—. ¿Qué más te da a ti lo que tenga o no tenga que hablar con Aslan?**

—**Me interesa saberlo porque a lo mejor es algo que nos afecta a todos.**

**Edmund iba a replicar cuando Lucy cortó todo aquello por lo sano.**

—**¡Ya está bien! ¡Os estáis comportando como críos! ¡Dejad de montar el espectáculo!**

—**Majestad—le dijo Lord Cornelius a Caspian—¿seguro que os encontráis bien? Tenéis muy mala cara.**

—**Es sólo que estoy algo cansado, no os preocupéis.**

—**Deberíais subir a vuestros aposentos y descansar, es lo que necesitáis después de un día como este, además, pensad que puede que el día de mañana puede que no sea fácil.**

—**Puede que tengáis razón y que lo mejor sea que me vaya a descansar.**

**Caspian se levantó y dijo:**

—**Buenas noches a todos.**

—**Buenas noches—le respondieron los presentes.**

**Mientras caminaba hacia sus aposentos, iba pensando en lo mal que se sentiría mañana cuando la viera marchar. Lucy y Edmund todavía no sabían nada pero, Peter y Susan sí, los dos sabían que al día siguiente se marcharían a su mundo.**

—**No podré soportar verla marchar, no podré.**

**Caspian se metió dentro de sus aposentos y, sin cambiarse, se tiró en su cama, haciendo hasta lo imposible por reprimir las lágrimas.**

—**Odio haberme enamorado de ella.**

**Mientras tanto, Susan se encontraba en el patio del castillo hablando con Aslan.**

—**Por favor Aslan, es lo único que te pido.**

—**Lo siento pero, no puedo permitírtelo.**

—**¿Pero por qué no?, si ya lo hice una vez, ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo ahora?**

—**Susan, aquella vez todos teníais algo que ahora Peter y tú ya no tenéis; la primera vez que estuvisteis aquí los dos teníais una pizca de inocencia que, al madurar, ambos habéis perdido. Sé que tú vida aquí fue muy feliz y que te encantaría volver a tenerla pero, lo siento, ya no puede ser, debes acostumbrarte a vivir en tu propio mundo, por mucho que te cueste.**

—**Aslan, yo no quiero recuperar mi antigua vida en Narnia, no es lo que persigo, esa no es la razón por la que quiero quedarme aquí.**

—**¿Entonces cual es la razón de tu insistencia?**

—**Creo que la sabes tan bien como yo.**

—**Susan, no quiero que lo que voy a decirte te siente mal pero, sé que tarde o temprano Caspian y tú volveréis a amar.**

—**¿Y si eso no ocurre?, ¿y si no somos capaces de amor a otras personas por el simple hecho de que ninguno de los dos es capaz de olvidar al otro?**

—**Entonces en Narnia se produciría un serio problema y en tu familia una gran preocupación.**

**Susan no pudo aguantarse más y dejó que las lágrimas comenzasen a bañar su rostro.**

—**Susan, de veras que lo siento pero, tanto Caspian como tú debéis aceptar las cosas tal y como son.**

—**Sabes que, no dejando que me quede, nos estás condenando a los dos, ¿verdad?**

—**Susan, ¿no estarás intentando hacer que me sienta culpable?**

—**No, sólo estoy diciéndote como serán las cosas, por tu negación Caspian y yo lo vamos a pasar mal, muy mal.**

—**Lo siento, pero mañana deberás partir al igual que tus hermanos. Buenas noches.**

**Y, dicho eso, el león se dio la vuelta y salió del castillo.**

**Susan, llorando ya desconsoladamente, se sentó en los escalones de entrada a la puerta principal del castillo.**

"**Todo está perdido, ya no hay que nada hacer, mañana me iré y tendré que decirle adiós para siempre"—pensó Susan.**

**Y continuó llorando en los escalones, no quería que nadie la viera así, y mucho menos alguno de sus hermanos.**

**Caspian, que no podía dormir pensando en que mañana perdería a Susan para siempre, se levantó de la cama y fue hasta su balcón, deseaba que le diera algo de aire fresco. Apoyó las manos en la fría piedra y miró al frente; a sus oídos no tardaron mucho en llegar los sollozos de Susan. Al verla así se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba.**

—**Susan—le dijo sentándose a su lado y abrazándola, verla así era muy superior a él.**

—**Caspian—dijo ella entre sollozos.**

—**¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? **

—**Lo he intentado Caspian, le he pedido a Aslan que me deje quedarme aquí para poder estar contigo, se lo he pedido por activa y por pasiva, pero no ha habido manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión.**

**Caspian, sorprendido por lo que Susan acaba de decirle, pues él no se esperaba que ese fuera el tema del que ella tenía que hablar con Aslan, la abrazó más fuerte aún.**

—**Me alegra saber que al menos hemos intentado que no nos separen, pero al mismo tiempo lamento que eso no me sirva de mucho consuelo, pues eso no cambia que mañana tengas que marcharte y dejarme.**

—**Sabes de sobra que no me iré queriendo, sabes que yo no quiero dejarte, sabes que si por mí fuera me quedaría a tu lado para siempre.**

—**No te preocupes, lo sé, sé que no te irás queriendo y que si por ti fuera te quedarías a mi lado para siempre. Ojalá tuviéramos más tiempo, te juro que si no fuera porque soy el rey, me fugaría en este mismo instante contigo.**

—**Me encantaría fugarme contigo.**

—**Esto no es justo, te quiero y no deseo que tengamos que separarnos.**

—**Yo tampoco lo deseo.**

**Caspian se quedó pensativo durante un momento, tenía que haber alguna manera de evitar que Susan se tuviese que marchar, o al menos, algo que les hiciera ganar tiempo. Pasados quince minutos en los que los dos continuaron abrazados y manteniendo el silencio, Susan dijo: **

—**Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestros respectivos aposentos, hoy ha sido un día largo y, bueno, creo que los dos necesitamos descansar.**

**Caspian la soltó y se levantó al mismo tiempo que ella.**

—**Dudo mucho que consiga conciliar el sueño esta noche—dijo él.**

—**Costará, pero ya verás como al final ambos lo conseguiremos, yo tampoco creo que me vaya a ser posible el conciliar el sueño.**

—**Parece que la suerte no quiere sonreírnos.**

**Ella se acercó a él y le besó.**

—**Descansa todo lo que te sea posible, lo necesitas.**

**Y dicho esto, Susan se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta del castillo.**

—**Susan—la llamó Caspian cuando ésta se disponía abrir la puerta.**

—**¿Sí?**

—**¿De verdad te fugarías conmigo?**

—**Sí, claro que sí, ya te he dicho antes que me encantaría.**

—**Hagámoslo entonces, vámonos donde no puedan encontrarnos, donde no puedan separarnos.**

—**Caspian, reconozco que es una idea muy tentadora y que me encantaría poder poner en práctica pero, como muy bien tú has dicho antes, eres el rey, no puedes hacerlo, tienes responsabilidades, Narnia está ahora en tus manos.**

—**Lo sé, pero si nos fuéramos, el reino no se quedaría en malas manos, y tampoco sin un rey.**

—**¿A qué te refieres?**

—**En el castillo están tus hermanos, quienes en el pasado fueron reyes, si tú y yo nos vamos el trono pasaría a ellos, para ser más exactos, pasaría a manos de Peter, en ningún momento Narnia se quedaría sin un rey, y si todo sale bien, podremos ganar tiempo para encontrar la manera que haga que puedas quedarte. ¿Qué me dices?**

**Susan comenzó a morderse el labio inferior, la idea de fugarse con Caspian la ataría muchísimo pero, por otra parte no creía que fuera lo correcto, a pesar de los argumentos que él había dado, Caspian no dejaba de ser el rey de Narnia.**

—**Caspian, te quiero y lo sabes pero, no, lo siento, no puedes hacerle esto al reino en la primera noche que eres el rey.**

—**Bien, si eso es lo que decides, está bien, respeto tu decisión, no obstante te estaré esperando en las caballerizas a partir de la una de la madrugada, si para las tres no has aparecido, me marcharé sin ti.**

—**¿Aunque yo haya decidido no fugarme contigo, piensas irte?**

—**Sí, me niego a ser rey si al final del todo no puedo tenerte a ti como mi reina.**

—**Caspian, lo que pretendes hacer es una gran irresponsabilidad.**

—**¿Y qué? Sólo tengo diecisiete años, que me hayan dado un reino no significa que tenga que tenga que ser responsable.**

—**Pero responsabilidad es lo que todos los narnianos esperan de ti.**

—**Cierto, pero te recuerdo que se me proclamó rey cuando yo dije que no estaba listo, ahora sabes porqué no lo estaba, como puedes ver, en muchas ocasiones puedo ser un completo irresponsable.**

**Y dicho esto, Caspian se acercó a Susan, la cogió por la cintura y la besó.**

—**Recuerda que te estaré esperando—dijo él abriendo la puerta del castillo e introduciéndose en él.**


	2. La proposición

**Susan no dejaba de dar vueltas en sus aposentos, no sabía que hacer; por un lado deseaba fugarse con Caspian sin portarle para nada las consecuencias pero, por otra parte, sabía que eso era muy irresponsable por parte de ambos. Claro que también estaba la cuestión de que Caspian se marcharía del castillo con o sin ella a modo de protesta por el hecho de no poder estar juntos.**

"**¿Qué hago, qué hago? Buf, deseo con todas mis ganas irme con él pero…"—pensó Susan.**

**Unas campanadas anunciaron que faltaban quince minutos para que fueran las tres de la madrugada.**

"**Susan confío en ti, sé que vas a venir, no me falles por favor, no me obligues a marcharme sin ti."—pensó Caspian.**

**Tal y como le había dicho a Susan, la estaba esperando muy pacientemente desde la una de la madrugada en las caballerizas. Había ensillado dos caballos y había preparado provisiones para el viaje sin destino, estaba decidido a marcharse sin importarle lo más mínimo lo que pudieran pensar los demás, nadie era capaz de entender lo mucho que él y Susan iban a sufrir por el simple hecho de que no les dejaban estar juntos.**

**Las campanas anunciaron la llegada de las tres de la madrugada.**

—**No puedo creerme que no haya venido, confiaba plenamente en que vendría—dijo Caspian acariciando a Batallador.**

—**Y no te equivocabas al confiar en eso.**

**Caspian se dio la vuelta y la miró sonriendo.**

—**Veo que traes tus armas.**

—**Es lo normal ¿no? No sabemos lo que podemos encontrarnos en nuestra escapada.**

**Él le sonrió abiertamente y la abrazó.**

—**Sabía que esta noche saldría de aquí contigo.**

—**Me sorprende que lo dudases.**

—**Teniendo en cuenta a la hora que has aparecido, creo que lo normal era dudar el que fueras a venir.**

—**A veces parece que no piensas, cuanto más tarde salgamos mejor, más seguro tenemos el que todos estén durmiendo.**

—**Tengo la ligera sensación de que esa no es la verdadera razón por la que has tardado tanto en bajar, para ser realistas, cuanto antes salgamos mejor, más camino recorrido.**

**Susan se separó de él.**

—**Está bien, reconozco que he estado pensando hasta el último momento en si hacer esto.**

—**Pues me alegra que te hayas decidido a tiempo, ¿ha habido alguna razón que te haya ayudado en tu decisión?**

—**He estado comiéndome la cabeza para nada, solamente tenía que pensar en una cosa muy simple, y esa cosa tan simple es la que me ha ayudado a tomar la decisión. **

—**¿Y puedo saber que es esa cosa tan simple que te ha ayudado?—le preguntó él sonriendo y acercándola a él cogiéndola por la cintura.**

—**Sólo he tenido que pensar que te quiero, con eso ha sido más que suficiente.**

**Caspian comenzó a reír y la besó.**

—**Te quiero—le dijo pegando su frente a la de ella.**

**Después de eso la soltó y se cogieron de las manos.**

—**Esta yegua se llama Airis y, si así lo deseas, es toda tuya. De todas formas, es tu montura en nuestra escapada así que…**

**Susan comenzó a reír.**

—**Estoy segura de que nos llevaremos bien y, gracias, desde que abandoné Narnia por primera vez he deseado volver a tener una montura propia.**

—**De nada.**

**Caspian la ayudó a montar y acto seguido montó en Batallador. **

—**En marcha, tenemos un largo camino que recorrer—dijo Caspian.**

—**¿Hasta dónde te propones que lleguemos?**

—**Aún no me lo he propuesto, sólo quiero que lleguemos a un lugar donde no puedan separarnos.**

—**En marcha entonces ¿no?**

—**En marcha pues.**

**Los dos salieron de las caballerizas y, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible con los caballos, salieron del castillo. Una vez que estuvieron fuera del pueblo, comenzaron a cabalgar con mayor rapidez.**

—**¿Hasta cuando más o menos crees que vamos a estar viajando esta noche?—le preguntó Susan.**

—**¿Ya estás cansada?—le preguntó él riendo.**

—**Más quisieras, no sabes tú el aguante que tengo yo.**

**Y dicho esto adelantó a Caspian rápidamente; ella agradecía seguir reconociendo los diversos caminos de Narnia a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado desde que ella había sido reina junto a sus hermanos. Él, para no quedarse atrás, también comenzó a cabalgar más rápido.**

**A la mañana siguiente, en el comedor, los presentes de la noche anterior se encontraban esperando al rey para poder comenzar a desayunar.**

—**Es extraño que Susan no hayan bajado ya—dijo Edmund.**

—**Puede que se haya quedado dormida, el día de ayer fue agotador para vosotros—dijo Lucy.**

—**Tengo la ligera sospecha de que no es una coincidencia el que Caspian y ella no estén con nosotros en este momento—dijo Peter.**

—**Iré a ver cual es la razón de que el rey todavía no haya bajado—dijo Lord Cornelius.**

—**Si puede, pásese también por los aposentos de Susan y miré si está allí—dijo Peter.**

—**Por supuesto majestad.**

**Lord Cornelius salió del comedor y se dirigió hacia los aposentos del rey.**

—**¿Por qué no crees que sea una coincidencia el que Caspian y Susan no estén aquí?—le preguntó Lucy a Peter.**

—**Porque sé lo que hay entre ellos.**

—**¿Lo que hay entre ellos?—preguntó Edmund totalmente extrañados.**

—**¿En serio no te has dado cuenta Ed?**

—**Si te estoy preguntando será porque no. **

—**Se me hace muy raro que no te hayas dado cuenta, Caspian es sumamente malo disimulando.**

**En esos momentos apareció nuevamente Lord Cornelius en el comedor.**

—**Majestades, mucho me temo que tenemos problemas.**

—**Ninguno de los dos está en sus aposentos ¿verdad?—dijo Peter.**

—**Así es majestad.**

—**Pobre de Caspian cuando lo encuentre, pienso matarlo muy lenta y dolorosamente.**

—**Deja de decir tonterías Peter—dijo Lucy.**

**Justo entonces todos escucharon un rugido.**

—**Aslan—dijo Lucy.**

—**Él sabrá que hacer—dijo Edmund.**

**Lord Cornelius y los Pevensie salieron del comedor y se dirigieron hacia el patio.**

—**Vaya, parece que a nuestro joven rey y a la reina Susan se les han pegado las sábanas—dijo Aslan en cuanto ellos se acercaron a él.**

—**Nada de eso Aslan—dijo Peter con enfado—, se han fugado.**

—**Aunque reconozco que no me esperaba que me dijeses esto Peter, también he de reconocer que no me sorprende demasiado. Mucho me temo que van a hacer hasta lo imposible para estar juntos.**

—**Oh, que romántico—dijo Lucy.**

—**¡No tiene nada de romántico!—exclamó Peter.**

—**Peter, acabas de demostrarnos que nunca encontrarás pareja—dijo Edmund.**

**Todos menos Peter rieron por lo bajo.**

—**¿Qué propones que hagamos Aslan?—le preguntó Peter un tanto molesto por el comentario que había hecho su hermano.**

—**Supongo que habrá que ir a buscarlos, ellos no van a volver por su propia voluntad sabiendo que Susan debe marcharse de Narnia y que no hay posibilidad de que vuelva.**

—**Bien, cojamos los caballos y en marcha, no hay tiempo que perder. Vamos Edmund.**

—**Yo también voy—dijo Lucy.**

—**De eso nada—le contestó Peter.**

—**Susan también es mi hermana Peter, tengo el mismo derecho que tú a ir a buscarla, así que me da exactamente igual lo que digas.**

**Con resignación, Peter se dirigió hacia las caballerizas con sus hermanos.**

**Mientras tanto, en otro lugar…**

**Habían estado cabalgando hasta más de las seis de la mañana y, después de un rápido desayuno, se habían tumbado a los pies de un árbol y se habían quedado dormidos. A las diez de la mañana Caspian despertó.**

—**Buf, hacía tiempo que no dormía tan mal, como me duele la espalda.**

—**Igual y un masaje puede ayudarte.**

**Caspian giró la cabeza y miró a Susan. Se acercó a ella y la besó.**

—**¿Te he despertado? **

—**No, la verdad es que no, tampoco es que haya dormido mucho.**

—**Espero que pronto encontremos algún sitio dónde poder descansar debidamente, la verdad es que ya estoy un poquito harto de dormir en el suelo día sí y día también.**

—**Sí, la verdad es que yo también. Espero que nuestra suerte cambie para mejor dentro de poco, necesitamos un descanso.**

—**Cambiará, ya lo verás—y acto seguido Caspian le cogió una mano y le dio un beso en ella—. Sé que cambiará.**

**Susan soltó su mano de la de Caspian y comenzó a masajearle la espalda.**

—**¿Mejor?**

—**Sí—dijo Caspian cerrando los ojos, sonriendo y disfrutando de las caricias de Susan—. Recuérdame que cuando encontremos algún sitio donde poder descansar te pida que me des un masaje antes de dormir.**

—**¿Por?—le preguntó ella riendo.**

—**Estás haciendo que me sienta en la gloria.**

**Susan no pudo evitar reírse más aún.**

—**¿Cuándo continuaremos viajando?**

—**En cuanto termines de hacer que vuelva a sentir por completo que tengo espalda, saldremos; tus hermanos deben haber salido ha buscarnos y no me apetece que me encuentren.**

—**Les llevamos ventaja.**

—**Sí, es cierto pero, tenemos que seguir. Cogí un par de capas para que nadie pudiera reconocernos, estando en el bosque no hay problema, pero en cuanto lleguemos a un pueblo, será mejor que nadie nos reconozca, cuantas menos pistas dejemos mejor.**

**Susan terminó de darle el masaje a Caspian y le dijo:**

—**He terminado.**

—**Muchas gracias.**

**Los dos se pusieron en pie y se acercaron cada uno a su respectiva montura. **

—**Si no estoy equivocado dentro de poco llegaremos a Beruna, será mejor que nos pongamos las capas—dijo Caspian dándole una a Susan.**

**Los se las pusieron y montaron en sus caballos.**

—**¿Crees que es posible que mis hermanos nos encuentren antes de que nosotros hayamos conseguido ganar algo más de tiempo?**

—**No quiero ser pesimista pero, creo que sí. Tus hermanos habrán salido esta mañana en cuanto se hayan dado cuenta de que no estamos, ellos mucho más descansados que nosotros, así que no tendrán problemas para hacer un largo camino. Sólo espero que si tienen que encontrarnos nosotros hayamos conseguido ya algo para conseguir que no nos separen.**

**Continuaron cabalgando hasta el medio día, hora en la que llegaron al principio de Beruna.**

—**¿Te apetece comer algo antes de entrar en Beruna?—le preguntó Caspian a Susan.**

—**Sí, la verdad es que sí.**

**Los dos dejaron que los caballos pastasen y ellos, sentados a los pies de un árbol, comenzaron a comer.**

—**He pensado en algo que es posible que nos de más tiempo—le dijo Caspian a Susan.**

—**¿El qué?**

—**He estado pensando que, tal vez, si fueses mi esposa, no podrían separarte de mí.**

**Susan se quedó muy sorprendida ante las palabras de Caspian.**

—**No estoy muy seguro de que funcionase pero, bueno, igual y por intentarlo no perdemos nada.**

—**¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que nos casemos?**

—**Ya sé que somos muy jóvenes y—Caspian sonrió muy abiertamente—que si nos paramos a pensar tú eres mil trescientos años mayor que yo pero, no me importa, te quiero y mi único deseo es que podamos estar juntos para siempre.**

—**De sobra sabes que ese también es mi único deseo pero, no sé, es todo tan, repentino, piensa que estamos hablando de dar un gran paso.**

—**Hablas como si fuese a producirse un gran cambio en nuestras vidas.**

—**Es que se produciría un gran cambio en nuestras vidas.**

—**Yo no lo veo así, lo único que cambiaría sería que en uno de nuestros dedos habría un anillo, ya ves tú que gran cambio.**

—**Caspian…**

—**Susan es la verdad, no me repliques eso por favor.**

—**Esto es exactamente igual que cuando anoche hablamos de que hacer lo que finalmente hemos hecho era una gran irresponsabilidad—dijo ella con desesperación.**

—**No entiendo a que viene eso.**

—**Te niegas a pararte a pensar en las consecuencias que puedan tener tus actos.**

—**Susan, vivir sin pensar en lo que pueda o no pueda pasar es lo divertido, ¿qué sentido tiene agobiarse con problemas que es posible que después ni lleguen a existir? **

—**La verdad es que todo lo que está pasando me sorprende, jamás pensé que…**

—**Susan, no te das cuenta de donde está el problema de que no puedas quedarte aquí ¿verdad?**

**Susan se extrañó ante aquellas palabras.**

—**No entiendo a que viene eso ahora, no era el tema de nuestra conversación.**

—**Pero tiene relación; anoche te dije lo que pensaba hacer vinieras o no conmigo, fue un impulso, otra manera de vivir la vida, no quiero estar atado a unas normas de conducta ejemplar, quiero ser yo mismo y que los demás me acepten como soy. Si en el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos te he dado una imagen incierta de mí, créeme que lo siento, pero suelo actuar así, por impulsos, recuerda sino lo que ocurrió cuando asaltamos el castillo, mira lo que tardé en saltarme el plan que habíamos diseñado.**

—**Lord Cornelius te dijo algo que te hirió Caspian, no es lo mismo.**

—**En verdad sí lo es, anoche decidí que quería fugarme porque sabía que te iba a perder, cosa que me hiere, consecuencia entonces, un impulso.**

**Guardaron silencio durante unos minutos, después Caspian dijo:**

—**Susan, sólo te lo propondré una vez. Sabes que te quiero, que no deseo que te separen de mí y que quiero estar contigo para siempre si tú me lo permites, así, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? **


	3. Sí, quiero

**Sí, quiero**

**Susan no tenía nada claro que la proposición de Caspian condujese a alguna parte, sin embargo, que él le pusiera esa carita de niño bueno, que la estuviese mirando con esa mirada tan pícara, que le sonriera de forma divertida y que le estuviera acariciando suave y delicadamente las manos, hizo que la decisión se tomara por sí sola.**

—**No sé porqué pero, me siento incapaz de negarte nada—le dijo ella sonriendo.**

—**Se llama amor.**

**Y acto seguido le cogió el rostro con la mano derecha y después la besó.**

—**¿Y cuándo tienes pensado que un anillo aparezca en uno de nuestros dedos?—le preguntó Susan a Caspian sonriendo.**

—**Cuando entremos a Beruna—beso—buscaremos la iglesia y hablaremos con el sacerdote—beso—. ¿Te parece bien o será demasiado pronto para su majestad?**

**Susan sonrió y se tiró encima de Caspian. Él se sorprendió ante ese acto, pero no por ello dejó de sonreír.**

—**De hecho, me parece muy tarde, ya deberíamos estar casados—le dijo ella riendo.**

—**Bueno, si quieres podemos pasar ya directamente a disfrutar de nuestra noche de bodas.**

**Susan lo besó rápidamente y le dijo:**

—**No quieras ir tan rápido.**

**Caspian comenzó a reírse.**

—**Pues aclárate, lo mismo dices que ya deberíamos estar casados que empezar ya a disfrutar de nuestra noche de bodas es ir muy rápido.**

—**Sabes perfectamente que estamos hablando de dos cosas distintas.**

—**Está bien, lo reconozco.**

**Y acto seguido la besó.**

—**No voy a negar que no me desagrada para nada el que estemos así pero, cuanto antes entremos en Beruna mejor—dijo Caspian.**

**Susan y él se levantaron del suelo y se volvieron a poner las capuchas de las capas; después montaron en sus caballos.**

—**¿Crees que tendremos problemas para conseguir nuestro cometido?—le preguntó Susan a él.**

—**Quiero pensar que no pero, tranquila, si nos ponen pegas, me impondré, para algo soy el rey.**

—**No me gustaría que tuvieras que obligar a alguien a hacer algo que no quiera.**

—**Créeme, a mí tampoco, no está en mi forma de ser eso de obligar a la gente.**

**A los pocos minutos los dos entraban en Beruna. Las calles estaban vacías, lo cual ellos agradecían enormemente pues, a pesar de ir cubiertos por las capas, no tenían la seguridad de que no iban a ser reconocidos.**

**No tardaron mucho en encontrar lo que andaban buscando.**

—**¿Preparada?**

—**¿Acaso lo dudas?**

**Caspian bajó de Batallador, se acercó a Airis y ayudó a bajar a Susan.**

—**Vamos entonces—dijo él tendiéndole la mano.**

**Ella aceptó el ofrecimiento y ambos entraron juntos en la iglesia. El sacerdote, al oír el sonido de la puerta, salió a ver quien había entrado.**

—**Buenas tardes—dijo Caspian.**

—**Buenas tardes, ¿qué se os ofrece?**

**Caspian se quitó la capucha para que el sacerdote viera quien era.**

—**Oh, majestad—dijo inclinándose.**

—**Mi buen sacerdote, deseo contraer matrimonio con la joven que me acompaña, ¿creéis que sería posible?**

—**Sí, por supuesto pero, reconozco que todo esto me sorprende bastante.**

—**Le comprendo, si yo estuviera en su lugar también estaría muy sorprendido, pero debo pedirle que no le diga a nadie lo que va a hacer.**

—**¿La dama no es considerada apropiada para vos, majestad?**

—**Ojalá ese fuera el problema, todo sería más fácil y no habría que complicarse tanto.**

**Susan se quitó la capucha para que el sacerdote viera quien era ella.**

—**Reina Susan.**

—**Como muy bien sabréis, la reina Susan, al igual que sus hermanos, pertenecen a otro mundo; ella debe marchar al suyo y, si yo supiera que ella puede volver aquí, tal vez la esperaría hasta entonces, pero el problema está en que ella no va a poder volver, por eso no puedo esperarla.**

—**Por favor—dijo Susan—, lo único que queremos es estar juntos, no se niegue a casarnos.**

—**Majestades, no tienen de que preocuparse, no me negaré a unir a dos personas que se quieren, al igual que prometo que nunca diré nada de este enlace. Vengan dentro de una hora, todo estará preparado.**

—**Muchas gracias—dijeron ambos.**

**Después de eso volvieron a ponerse las capuchas y salieron de la iglesia.**

—**Espero que esta hora se pase muy rápida, estoy deseando poder decir que eres mi esposa—dijo Caspian.**

—**¿Es eso o que tienes ganas de ser libre para poder hacer otra cosa?—le preguntó ella riendo y cogiéndole de la mano.**

—**Te aseguro que es por lo que te he dicho y no por lo que tú supones—le dijo él también riendo.**

**Los dos se dirigieron hasta sus caballos y los montaron. Decidieron dar un paseo por Beruna hasta que la hora se pasase. La pasaron hablando de lo que intentaría hacer Peter cuando viese que se habían casado, tema que a Caspian le encantó.**

—**Espero que todo esto sirva de algo—dijo Susan—, no me gustaría que, a pesar de que estemos casados, nos puedan separar.**

—**Confía en que nuestro matrimonio hará que todo salga bien, no podrán separar a un rey de su reina.**

**La hora acabó pasando finalmente y ellos se dirigieron nuevamente a la iglesia. Volvieron a entrar cogidos de la mano.**

—**Bienvenidos nuevamente, majestades—dijo el sacerdote haciendo una reverencia—. Tal y como les dije, todo está ya preparado para celebrar el enlace.**

—**Estupendo—dijo Caspian.**

—**Acercaos al altar por favor.**

**Ellos, sin soltarse las manos, se quitaron las capuchas y se acercaron al altar.**

—**Rey Caspian, reina Susan, ¿son conscientes de lo que van a hacer?—les preguntó el sacerdote.**

—**Lo somos—respondieron ellos.**

—**¿Están totalmente seguros de que quieren llevar acabo este matrimonio?**

—**Lo estamos.**

—**Procedan entonces. **

**Caspian cogió el anillo que le daba el sacerdote.**

—**Susan, con este anillo yo te tomo a ti como legítima esposa y prometo amarte, cuidarte, respetarte y protegerte, hasta el fin de mis días.**

**Caspian introdujo el anillo en el dedo de Susan. Ella le sonrió y cogió el anillo que le daba el sacerdote.**

—**Caspian, con este anillo yo te tomo a ti como legítimo esposo y prometo amarte, cuidarte, respetarte y protegerte, hasta el fin de mis días.**

**Susan introdujo el anillo en el dedo de Caspian, ahora era él quien le sonreía a ella. Ambos miraron al sacerdote.**

—**Yo, el sacerdote de la iglesia de Beruna, tengo el placer de declararos marido y mujer. Rey Caspian, podéis besar a la reina Susan.**

**Caspian y Susan se miraron y, al instante, se encontraban fundidos en un apasionado beso. Después volvieron a mirar al sacerdote.**

—**Muchísimas gracias por lo que ha hecho por nosotros—dijo Susan.**

—**Para mí ha sido un verdadero placer.**

—**Tenga esto, por las molestias.**

—**Oh majestad, no será necesario que…**

—**Por favor, deseo que os quedéis con esto.**

**El sacerdote lo cogió y se despidió de ellos.**

—**Sabes, hace dos semanas y media no me habría imaginado ni por un momento que me convertiría en rey y que me casaría, que contradictorio es todo—dijo Caspian.**

**Se encontraban nuevamente viajando, intentando hacer que la distancia fuera aún más grande.**

—**Caspian, creo que, en caso de que nos encontrarán, lo mejor sería no decir nada de que nos hemos casado; creo que sería mejor guardar el secreto hasta el último momento.**

—**Estoy contigo, yo también pienso que eso sea lo mejor.**

**Continuaron cabalgando tranquilamente durante aproximadamente una hora, fue entonces cuando comenzaron a oír como unos caballos se acercan rápidamente.**

—**Susan, no me gusta ese sonido.**

—**Ni a mí.**

**Ambos comenzaron a cabalgar más rápido, y sobre todo al oír:**

—**¡Susan!**

**Era un grito de Peter.**

—**Tenemos dos opciones—dijo Caspian—, o seguimos cabalgando a este ritmo sin parar o nos detenemos y hacemos frente, usando como último recurso que ahora eres mi esposa.**

—**Opto por lo primero y, cuando veamos que ya no podemos más, por lo segundo.**

—**Me encanta que pienses igual que yo.**

**Y al instante comenzaron a cabalgar mucho más rápido.**


	4. Adiós mi amor

—**Susan, dentro de poco nos encontraremos con un pequeño bosque, creo que lo mejor sería que intentásemos perder a tus hermanos y a Aslan allí.**

—**De acuerdo, pero dudo mucho que sirva de algo, una vez que nos han encontrado…**

—**Seamos positivos, ¿vale?, ya sé que está muy difícil pero, si no lo intentamos…**

—**¡Susan Pevensie!**

**Peter no dejaba de gritar, en su voz se notaba la furia y el enfado.**

—**Como tu hermano me coja no va a dejar ni un solo pedacito de mí—dijo Caspian.**

—**No te preocupes, no pienso dejar que te haga ningún daño, como se atreva a ponerte la mano encima, te juro que no respondo de mis actos.**

**Pronto Caspian y Susan vieron el bosque que había dicho el primero. Los dos se adentraron en él haciendo que los caballos fueran lo más rápido posible.**

—**Como se nota que no quieren que los cojamos—dijo Edmund—. Que velocidades.**

—**Así no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte, podemos pasarnos así horas y horas, todo depende de lo que aguanten los caballos, y los nuestros ya van cansados, llevamos viajando toda la mañana—dijo Peter—. Aslan por favor, adelántate tú y haz que se detengan, tenemos que terminar con toda esta locura lo antes posible.**

**Aslan comenzó a correr y no tardó en dejar a los Pevensie atrás. Pronto visualizó con muchísima claridad a Caspian y a Susan. Instantes después dio un salto y se puso delante de ellos, por lo que Caspian y Susan tuvieron que detener a sus caballos rápidamente.**

—**Aslan por favor, déjanos continuar—dijo Caspian.**

—**Los dos sabéis de sobra que no puedo hacer eso, los dos debéis asumir que vuestro amor no puede ser por la simple razón de que pertenecéis a dos mundos distintos.**

—**Podría ser si tú permitieses que yo me quedase en Narnia—dijo Susan.**

—**Pero no puedo permitirlo Susan, lo siento de verdad, pero tenéis que aceptar que no puede ser. **

—**Aslan—dijo Caspian—, soy el rey, y exijo que permitas a Susan quedarse en Narnia, tal y como los dos seamos.**

—**Me temo que, en este asunto, no importa nada que seáis el rey—le contestó Aslan.**

**En esos momentos llegaron Peter, Edmund y Lucy. Caspian y Susan les oyeron y echaron la vista atrás.**

—**El juego se ha terminado—dijo Peter—. La tontería de ir escapándose se ha acabado.**

—**No creo que lo que hemos hecho sea un juego o una tontería—dijo Susan.**

—**Pues yo creo que sí, realmente no sé en que estabais pensado, no entiendo para que demonios queríais prolongar el momento de nuestra partida, con eso sólo vais a conseguir haceros más daño a la hora de irnos.**

—**No hay nada que nos haga más daño que el tener que separarnos—dijo Caspian,**

—**Creo que será mejor que todos regresemos al castillo, cuando lleguemos ya será bastante tarde y lo recomendable sería que todos descansaseis bien—dijo Aslan.**

**Peter asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a emprender el camino de vuelta; Edmund y Lucy imitaron a su hermano mayor. Susan y Caspian, conscientes de que iban a llevar a Aslan detrás en todo momento, comenzaron a seguir a los hermanos de ella.**

**Había terminado de anochecer cuando todos estuvieron de vuelta en el castillo telmarino. Todos fueron a dejar los caballos en las caballerizas; Caspian y Susan fueron los últimos en salir.**

—**Creo que deberíamos decirle a Aslan lo que hemos hecho esta tarde—dijo Caspian.**

—**Sí, de acuerdo—dijo ella sin ningún ánimo.**

**Caspian la abrazó, le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo:**

—**Quiero que sepas que, a pesar de lo que nos diga Aslan sobre lo que hemos hecho esta tarde, te voy a querer siempre y que no pienso tener a otra chica por esposa que no seas tú.**

**Después de eso la soltó y la cogió de la mano. Los dos salieron de las caballerizas.**

—**Aslan—dijo Susan—, queremos hablar contigo de una cosa en privado.**

—**Susan—dijo Peter—, creo que ya no hay nada de lo que tengas que hablar con Aslan.**

—**Me da igual lo que tú creas. Aslan por favor, es lo único que te pedimos.**

—**Está bien, dejadnos solos por favor.**

**Los Pevensie se marcharon dentro del castillo.**

—**Si lo que queréis es que hablemos de que Susan se quede en Narnia ya os digo que perdéis el tiempo.**

—**No es de eso de lo que queremos hablarte—dijo Caspian—. Lo que queremos decirte es que esta tarde hemos contraído matrimonio.**

**Aslan se quedó totalmente sorprendido ante las palabras de Caspian.**

—**¿Qué habéis hecho qué?**

—**Lo que has oído Aslan—dijo Susan mostrándole su mano.**

—**A Peter no le va a gustar nada esto.**

—**A Peter no le gusta nada que tenga que ver conmigo y con su hermana—dijo Caspian.**

—**Cierto. ¿Por qué lo habéis hecho?**

—**No queremos que nos separen Aslan, nos hemos casado con la única idea de que así Susan no tenga que marcharse.**

—**Lo suponía, pero me temo que el que os hayáis casado tampoco sirve de nada.**

—**¿Por qué?—preguntaron los dos a un mismo tiempo—Ha sido una boda totalmente legal.**

—**¿Ha tenido testigos?**

—**Sí—dijo Caspian—, el sacerdote que nos ha casado podría corroborar que todo ha sido legal.**

—**De todas formas eso no importa, siento que esto sea así pero, el que os hayáis casado no cambia las cosas, mañana Susan tendrá que marcharse al igual que sus hermanos.**

**Aslan comenzó a caminar y se metió dentro del castillo.**

—**Por un momento creí que lo habíamos conseguido—dijo Caspian.**

—**Sí, yo también.**

**Caspian la abrazó.**

—**No quiero aceptar lo que va a pasar mañana.**

—**¿Y crees que yo sí?**

—**No, claro que no.**

**Continuaron así al menos diez minutos, después se metieron dentro del castillo.**

—**¿No vas a cenar nada esta noche?—le preguntó Susan.**

—**No me apetece, prefiero irme a descansar.**

**Caspian comenzó andar y cuando estaba al principio de la escalera que le llevaría hasta el primer piso notó como le cogían la mano.**

—**No nos queda mucho tiempo y, lo poco que nos queda quiero que lo aprovechemos bien—le dijo Susan.**

**Caspian le sonrió y la cogió en brazos.**

—**En ese caso todo será como mi reina desee.**

**Y acto seguido la besó. Después Caspian se dirigió hasta sus aposentos. Una vez dentro, la dejó en el suelo.**

—**Susan, antes de nada, quiero que sepas que no tengo pensamientos de hacer algo que tú no desees así que…**

**Pero Susan no le dejó terminar, deseaba besarle nuevamente. Su beso fue apasionado.**

—**Sé que no tienes pensamientos de consumar nuestro matrimonio si yo no deseo que lo hagas, tranquilo, yo tampoco te pediré que hagas algo que no quieras hacer.**

**Los nervios recorrían el cuerpo de ambos, los dos deseaban entregarse el uno al otro, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decirlo primero.**

—**Estás temblando—le dijo Susan a Caspian.**

—**Será que tengo algo de frío—dijo él sin mirarla.**

**Caspian se fijó entonces en que Susan también temblaba. Decidió entonces armarse de valor y preguntarle a ella que era lo que deseaba hacer en la única noche que iban a pasar juntos.**

—**Susan, ¿qué es lo que deseas hacer esta noche?**

—**Nada que tú no desees, ¿qué es lo que deseas tú?**

—**Tú eres todo lo que deseo.**

—**Tú también eres todo lo que deseo.**

**Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez no se detuvieron ahí. Poco después la ropa estaba en el suelo.**

**A la mañana siguiente todos bajaron a desayunar, todos excepto el rey y la reina.**

—**¿Dónde se habrán metido estos dos?—preguntó Peter.**

—**No tardarán mucho en bajar—dijo Edmund.**

**Y así fue, Caspian y Susan bajaron al poco al comedor, iban cogidos de la mano.**

—**Buenos días—dijo Lucy.**

—**Lo serán para ti—dijeron a un mismo tiempo los recién llegados.**

**Nada más sentarse todos comenzaron a desayunar; después, una vez que todos habían terminado, se dirigieron hacia el lugar en que el que habían quedado con Aslan. Cuando llegaron, Aslan todavía no había llegado, así que Peter aprovechó para preguntarles a Caspian y a su hermana: **

—**¿Habéis dormido juntos?**

—**No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia Peter—le contestó Susan—, pero si tanto interés tienes, sí, hemos dormido juntos.**

**Peter cerró y abrió los ojos. Su enfado surgió al instante.**

—**¿No habréis hecho nada raro esta noche no?**

—**No tenemos porqué contestarte a eso—dijo Susan.**

**Peter, tras la respuesta de su hermana, intuyó lo que ésta había hecho en la noche ya pasada.**

—**¿¡Qué has hecho con mi hermana esta noche Caspian!—preguntó Peter totalmente enfadado.**

**Caspian, sin inmutarse ante el comportamiento del sumo monarca, le contestó tranquilamente:**

—**Esta noche he hecho con tu hermana todo lo que ella me ha pedido, absolutamente todo.**

**Peter, a raíz de aquellas palabras se encolerizó.**

—**Yo te mato, yo te mato.**

—**Quieres dejar de hacer el ridículo Peter—dijo Edmund—, que más te da lo que hayan hecho o hayan dejado de hacer esta noche, te recuerdo que están casados hasta que llegue el momento en el que nosotros nos marchemos; han podido hacer todo aquello que les haya dado la santa y real gana, así que deja ya de armar un drama innecesario.**

—**No me extraña que en el pasado fuerais tan buen rey, con tanta labia y razón, imposible que los súbditos no os hicieran caso.**

**Todos se extrañaron al oír esa voz y miraron a la chica que había dicho aquello; aparentaba tener catorce años, la misma edad de Edmund; ****tenía un cabello largo, liso y de color castaño claro con reflejos rubio oscuro; sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro; sus labios no eran ni muy gruesos ni muy finos, se encontraban en un punto intermedio; era un poco más alta que el resto de las chicas de su edad, y llevaba un vestido de color rojo con detalles en dorado.**

—**Me alegro de volver a verle, majestad—dijo ella refiriéndose a Edmund.**

—**Yo también me alegro de volver a verte—contestó Edmund con un precioso y pronunciado rubor en sus mejillas.**

**Caspian apartó a Susan de los demás.**

—**Detesto que me hayas obligado a bajar hasta aquí y lo sabes—le dijo él.**

—**Sé que va a ser muy duro para los dos pero, te necesito aquí conmigo, necesito tenerte a mi lado hasta el último momento.**

**Susan apartó su mirada de Caspian, no quería empezar a llorar por el hecho de que no iban a volver a verse nunca. Él, al ver ese gesto, le giró el rostro con delicadeza y la besó.**

—**Es una lastima que nos volvamos a encontrar en el momento en el que os queda nada para partir—dijo la joven.**

—**Es realmente una pena pero, teniendo en cuenta que Aslan aún no ha llegado, podríamos…**

—**Será un placer—dijo ella sonriendo.**

**Edmund sonrió tímidamente y le ofreció su mano a la joven, una mano que ella cogió al instante; después se alejaron de los demás paseando.**

—**No es posible—dijo Peter—, esto definitivamente no es posible, no puede ser que dos de mis hermanos se hayan…**

—**Pues ya estás viendo que así es—le dijo Lucy.**

**Al instante se escuchó un rugido y Aslan apareció como de la nada.**

—**Déjame regresar al castillo, por favor, no me obligues a verte marchar, no me tortures con esto—le dijo Caspian a Susan.**

**Ella le besó y le dijo:**

—**No te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieras, márchate si es lo que deseas, lamento haberte hecho venir, creo que no he pensado en la consecuencia que podría tener esto para ambos, lo siento, creo que me has pegado eso de los impulsos.**

**Caspian le sonrió levemente y la besó.**

—**Ahora si que no voy a terminar de hacerme a la idea de que no te voy a tener conmigo.**

**Aslan volvió a rugir, señal que Caspian y Susan entendieron como llamada para que se acercaran hasta donde él estaba. Edmund también entendió el rugido del león y, aún llevando de la mano a la chica, llegó hasta donde estaban sus hermanos.**

—**Bien, ¿estáis listos?—preguntó Aslan.**

—**Sí—dijo Peter.**

—**No—dijeron Susan y Edmund.**

**Lucy, directamente, no dijo nada, por una parte deseaba quedarse en Narnia pero, por otra deseaba volver a su mundo.**

—**Aslan—dijo la joven que acompañaba a Edmund.**

—**¿Sí? ¿Quién sois? No os conozco.**

—**Mi nombre es Lyric y soy hija del duque de Beruna.**

—**¿Qué es lo que deseáis, joven duquesa?**

—**Deseo marchar al mundo al que pertenecen los reyes del pasado.**

**Edmund se quedó totalmente anonadado con las palabras de la chica.**

—**¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?**

—**Mi único deseo es poder estar junto a Edmund.**

**Aslan se quedó totalmente sorprendido, definitivamente aquello no se lo esperaba.**

—**Lyric, sabes que es más que posible que, si te vas de Narnia, no puedas volver.**

—**Lo sé, pero no me importa, ya os he dicho cual es mi deseo y espero que seáis tan amable de concedérmelo—acto seguido miró a Edmund—, siempre y cuando a ti no te parezca mal el que quiera estar contigo.**

**Edmund se limitó a sonreírle abiertamente, él deseaba que ella estuviese a su lado. Aslan, al ver eso, entendió que la opinión de la chica no iba a cambiar y que a Edmund la idea no le desagradaba en absoluto. **

—**Bien, si es lo que deseas, no te impediré que te marches con los reyes del pasado.**

**Aslan abrió un hueco en el árbol que tenía a sus espaldas.**

—**Bueno, otra aventura en Narnia ha concluido—dijo Aslan—; habéis vivido muchas cosas aquí, cosas que espero que os hayan hecho aprender y que os sirvan para vuestra vida diaria en vuestro mundo. Cuando queráis podéis atravesar este árbol, por él podréis volver a vuestro mundo.**

**Susan, con muchísimo pesar, y con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, comenzó a soltarse de la mano de Caspian; no quiso mirar atrás, no quiso ver como el dolor se apoderaba de él.**

**Peter se disponía a ser el primero en entrar, pero la voz de Caspian llamando a su hermana, le hizo echar la vista atrás.**

—**No hay nada que no te haya dicho ya, sabes que entre nosotros las palabras ya sobran, sabes perfectamente que si no eres tú no será ninguna.**

**Susan se abrazó a él y sus lágrimas mojaron la camisa de Caspian. Él la soltó y, levantándole el rostro, la besó por última vez.**

**Después de eso ella se separó de él totalmente y, junto con sus hermanos y Lyric, atravesó el hueco del árbol. Caspian, al ver lo que se había dicho a sí mismo que no debía ver, dejó unas silenciosas lágrimas corrieran pos sus mejillas.**

—**Aslan, jamás te perdonaré que no hayas permitido que Susan se quedase, jamás. Espero que estés contento con lo que has hecho, acabas de condenar a dos personas que se quieren y que lo harán siempre.**

**Caspian se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar para regresar al castillo. Aslan le dijo con voz tranquila:**

—**Mi joven rey, no debéis atormentaros, si ha ocurrido lo que creo que ha ocurrido, puedo deciros que es más que probable que ella vuelva a vuestro lado.**


	5. Meses

**Meses**

**Había pasado un mes desde que los Pevensie y Lyric habían regresado al mundo al que pertenecían los primeros; en ese tiempo ellos habían vuelto al colegio y Lyric se había adaptado bastante bien a su nueva vida lejos de Narnia.**

**Era sábado por la mañana y Lucy y Lyric se encontraban en la habitación de la segunda.**

—**¿No echas de menos Narnia?—le preguntó Lucy a Lyric.**

—**Reconozco que un poco sí que la echo de menos pero, no sé, me gusta también estar aquí, es fascinante.**

—**Yo creo que te gusta más el poder estar con mi hermano de vez cuando—dijo Lucy riendo.**

—**Me encanta poder estar con tu hermano, aunque me gustaría que pudiésemos vernos más a menudo, es lo único que no me gusta de estos internados, que apenas nos dejan salir; pero no te miento cuando te digo que me gusta estar aquí. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Susan?, creía que iba a venir contigo.**

—**Yo también lo pensaba pero, cuando fui a su habitación me dijo que no le apetecía, que no había dormido mucho esta noche y que quería descansar.**

—**Tu hermana apenas pega ojo por las noches desde que vinimos de Narnia.**

—**La verdad es que no lo quiere reconocer pero, está fatal por lo de Caspian.**

—**Me habría gustado que se hubiese podido quedar en Narnia, tanto ella como el rey estarían mucho mejor.**

—**Bueno, por mi hermana si podemos hablar pero, por Caspian no, no sabemos como estará él.**

—**¿Realmente crees que estará bien?, porque vamos, yo lo dudo mucho.**

—**No, no creo que esté bien, lo que ha pasado ha sido un golpe muy duro para ellos.**

**En otro punto del internado…**

**Susan estaba echada en su cama, intentando poder conciliar el sueño, algo que llevaba haciendo desde bien entrada la madrugada. Cansada de dar vueltas en la cama y no conseguir su objetivo, se levantó y se miró al espejo.**

—**Buf, tengo un aspecto horrible, debo intentar dormir más por las noches.**

**Y tenía razón, desde que había vuelto de Narnia le costaba muchísimo dormir más de cuatro horas seguidas y, una vez que se despertaba, le resultaba prácticamente imposible el volver a quedarse dormida. No entendía porqué podía ser aquello, la única razón posible que encontraba era el recuerdo de todo lo vivido con Caspian; le echaba muchísimo de menos y, el tener constantemente presente en su mente todo aquello, le hacía sentir que, por una parte, la estaba destrozando.**

**Raras eran las noches en las que no soñaba que estaba con él y que todo había salido bien; eran sueños bonitos y placenteros que estaban muy lejos de hacerse realidad.**

**Susan cogió un papel y un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir, necesitaba desahogarse.**

"**Hace un mes que volví de Narnia, hace un mes que me separé de él. Odio no haberme podido quedar allí, fue todo tan injusto, nos queríamos, y yo aún le quiero, y sé que él también aún me quiere, lo sé, confío en sus palabras ciegamente. Hecho tanto de menos**** ver sus ojos marrones, besar sus finos y dulces labios, ser abrazada de nuevo por sus fuertes brazos, volver a ser tocada por sus suaves manos… Buf, me siento como Romeo en Romeo y Julieta de Shakespeare, cuando dice 'soy un juguete del destino', jamás pensé que podría decir esto pero, odio a Aslan, la primera vez bien que le vino que nos quedáramos allí para reinar Narnia, como éramos todos unos inmaduros, pero claro, proponte quedarte allí en la segunda vez que vas, que la llevas clara, como ahora resulta que ya no somos unos niñatos inmaduros…"**

**Susan se dio cuenta de que lo último que acababa de poner era algo muy inusual en ella.**

"**No me gusta escribir esto, pero es todo lo que siento, deseaba poder quedarme en Narnia para poder estar junto a Caspian, ojalá nunca hubiera madurado. Me encantaría poder encontrar una forma de volver, no hay cosa que deseé más que eso en este momento."**

**Habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde que se había marchado, y todos los días, por el simple hecho de no poder verla, se convertían en una verdadera tortura para él, sobre todo cuando Lord Cornelius y Trumpkin le decían que ya iba siendo hora de ir aceptando el asunto de su boda concertada. **

—**Majestad—le dijo Lord Cornelius—, ¿habéis pensado ya en el día en que iremos a Terebinthia?**

—**No quiero ir a ese sitio.**

—**Pero sabéis que debemos ir, debéis hablar con el rey Arístides.**

—**Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ese "rey"—dijo Caspian poniendo mucha ironía en la última palabra.**

—**Majestad por favor, bien sabéis cual es vuestro deber, haced el favor de aceptarlo.**

—**No quiero.**

—**Majestad, ya no sois un niño, dejad ese comportamiento, con él no ganáis nada.**

—**Tampoco lo ganas tú recordándome día sí y día también ese estúpido acuerdo que firmó mi padre, no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión, he dicho que no me casaré con la hija del rey Arístides y no lo haré. **

—**De sobra sabéis que tenéis que hacerlo.**

—**¿Quién me obliga?, ¿un estúpido pergamino? Lord Cornelius, soy el rey, y si he dicho que no me caso es que no me caso y punto, fin de la discusión. Ahora por favor dejadme, quiero estar solo.**

—**Majestad, os diré esto por última vez, no merece la pena seguir amando a la reina Susan de la forma en la que la seguís amando, ya sabéis que, por desgracia para vos y para nosotros porque no podemos veros feliz, ella no puede volver, ¿realmente es necesario que sigáis haciéndoos daño innecesariamente? **

—**Lord Cornelius, soy un hombre de palabra, le dije a Susan que si no podía tenerla a ella por esposa no tendría a nadie más, no pienso faltar a mi palabra.**

—**Si seguís con esa actitud me temo que Narnia se quedará sin un rey después de que vos hayáis exhalado vuestro último aliento.**

—**Déjame, quiero estar solo.**

—**Majestad…**

—**¡He dicho que quiero estar solo!**

**Lord Cornelius se retiró de la biblioteca y dejó al rey solo, volvería a intentar hacerle entrar en razón por la tarde, como hacía desde que se descubrió el pergamino donde estaba escrito el acuerdo entre el rey Caspian IX y el rey Arístides.**

—**¿En qué demonios estaría pensando mi padre para firmar semejante disparate?, ¿es que no se paró a pensar que cabía la ligera posibilidad de que su hijo se enamorase?—Caspian suspiró, algunas prefería no haber encontrado el amor—Aunque la verdad, ya podía haberlo hecho de otra persona que no tuviera que marcharse y dejarme de esta manera, estoy pasando los peores meses de mi vida.**

**Desde la marcha de Susan, parecía que Caspian no sabía que hacer con su vida; siempre quería estar solo, muchas noches las pasaba en vela, pensando en ella, en la única que se lo había dado todo sin haberle pedido nada a cambio; se había vuelto más frío y mucho más terco, comía muy poco, daba malas contestaciones muy a menudo y, cuando sentía que ya no podía más, cogía a Batallador y se iba al bosque; cuando llegaba allí se tiraba a los pies del árbol porque el que Susan se había marchado y dejaba que todo su dolor saliera al exterior; aquel árbol había sido testigo de la mayor parte de las lágrimas que el joven rey había derramado por su amada, esa que le había llegado hasta lo más profundo del alma y que, desgraciadamente para él, no vería más.**

**Inglaterra, cuatro de la madrugada.**

**Susan no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, llevaba tres noches en las que no conseguía pegar ojo de ninguna manera; últimamente se mareaba muchísimo, por tonterías le entraban unas ganas de vomitar que no le parecían para nada normales, e incluso tuvo que visitar varias veces la enfermería del internado porque muchas veces la comida no le sentaba nada bien. Y así llegó el día en que Susan comenzó a dejar de ir a algunas de sus clases por el malestar que sentía.**

"**¿Qué será lo que me está pasando?, no lo entiendo, ni siquiera las enfermeras saben lo que es."**

**Susan era consciente de que en su cuerpo estaba pasando algo, pero no sabía que podía ser ese algo.**

"**Caspian, ojalá estuvieras aquí, sentiría mucho menos miedo del que siento."**

**Volvió a meterse en la cama para intentar dormir algo, al día siguiente tenía un examen, aunque no estaba muy segura de si debía presentarse, apenas si había podido estudiar algo. A la mañana siguiente, nada más levantarse, fue al baño de inmediato, sentía unas ganas terribles de vomitar. Media hora después, cuando todas las chicas estaban ya desayunando, se dirigió hasta la enfermería con la esperanza de que esta vez pudieran darle alguna solución para todo el malestar que sentía.**

—**Señorita Pevensie, ¿se encuentra bien?**

—**Creo que si me encontrara bien no habría venido hasta aquí.**

—**Acompáñeme, tiene usted muy mala cara.**

—**Normal, acabo de vomitar.**

**Susan acompañó a la enfermera y ésta le indicó que se tumbara en una cama.**

—**Señora Rose, dentro de media hora tengo un examen, ¿podría ir ahora después a mi aula y decirle a la profesora que no podré ir?, como usted comprenderá, en este estado me es imposible asistir.**

—**No te preocupes, cuando llegue la hora iré a avisar a tu profesora, ahora voy a ir a ver que podemos darte para que empieces a sentirte mejor.**

—**Gracias.**

"**Aunque dudo mucho que encuentren algo que pueda hacerme sentirme mejor, llevo así más de una semana y aún no saben que será lo que pueda hacer que comience a sentirme mejor."**

**Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, comenzaron a cerrársele los párpados, para su suerte, pues esa noche había conseguido poder dormir algo más de una hora.**

—**Señorita Pevensie, tómese esto, le sentará bien para el estomago.**

**Susan miró lo que le ofrecía la enfermera y dijo:**

—**Gracias.**

—**Voy a ir a ver si encuentro a tu profesora, tómate eso de mientras.**

—**De acuerdo.**

**La señora Rose se marchó de la enfermería y Susan se quedó sola.**

—**Genial, otra vez a tener que tomarme este brebaje que, menos efecto, me hace de todo, buf, como odio la manzanilla.**

**Susan se levantó de la cama con el vaso en la mano, fue al baño y tiró el contenido de éste por el retrete.**

—**Espero que se piense que me he tomado esta bazofia porque si no…**

**Al momento escuchó el sonido de unos pasos. La señora Rose volvía a la enfermería. Susan volvió a meterse en la cama rápidamente.**

—**¿Te encuentras ya algo mejor?**

—**Sí—mintió Susan—, un poquito.**

—**Bueno, descansa un poco, voy a ver que más te podemos dar, de verdad que esto es la primera vez que nos pasa, jamás habíamos tenido a alguien con los mismos síntomas que tienes tú.**

**La señora Rose se perdió de la vista de Susan; ella, poco después, se quedó dormida. **

**Muy lejos de allí…**

**Ya habían pasado ocho meses y medio desde que ella se había marchado y, aun así, él la seguía extrañando tanto como el primer día. Lord Cornelius y Trumpkin seguían insistiéndole en el tema de su boda concertada, pero él, como siempre y para no variar demasiado, continuaba sin cambiar su actitud, no estaba dispuesto a estar con otra que no fuera Susan, ella fue, era y sería su única reina.**

**Aquella noche, después una breve cena, Caspian recibió una visita inesperada.**

—**Majestad, Aslan está aquí y desea hablar con vos, dice que es muy importante.**

—**Pues dile que me da igual, también era importante para mí que Susan pudiese quedarse en Narnia y no lo consintió, sabe perfectamente que no le he dirigido la palabra desde entonces y que no tengo pensamientos de hacerlo.**

—**Majestad, no es por meterme donde no me llaman pero, Aslan parece realmente consternado por lo que sea eso que tiene que deciros.**

—**Me da igual, no quiero saber nada de lo que tenga que decirme ese león parlante.**

**En ese momento la puerta se abrió por completo y por ella entró Aslan.**

—**Majestad, sé que estáis enfadado conmigo pero, si no me escucháis, es muy posible que la persona a la que más amáis, muera.**

**Caspian miró al león con extrañeza.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

—**¿Estáis dispuesto a escucharme?**

—**Sí.**


	6. Marilia

**Este es el último capítulo, os aviso de que, leáis lo que leáis, continuéis hasta el final, no os arrepentiréis. Por si os interesa, la próxima historia que suba será sobre Edmund. Besitos de parte de Futbolera.**

**Marilia**

**Susan se encontraba en su cama, había conseguido que la dejaran salir de la enfermería, aunque le había costado lo suyo. Recordó entonces que, en ese mismo día, hacía tres meses que había vuelto de Narnia.**

"**Ojalá aún estuviera allí, como le echo de menos."**

**Susan, en esos tres meses, no había dejado de pensar en Caspian ni un solo momento, de hecho ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de quitarse el anillo de casada, le hacía sentir que estaba más cerca de él, aunque sólo fuera sí en sus sueños.**

"**¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado en Narnia desde que nos marchamos?"**

**De repente, notó un dolor muy agudo en el vientre.**

—**Aaaaaah, ¿pero qué…?**

**El dolor no dejaba de repetirse cada diez minutos, cada vez era peor, no podía soportarlo; reprimía todo lo que podía los gritos para no acabar despertando a todo el internado. Intentó levantarse de la cama y, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que las sábanas estaban mojadas.**

—**¿Qué me está…**

**Pero entonces sintió nuevamente el dolor, aunque esta vez era más fuerte que todas las anteriores; se tumbó nuevamente en la cama deseando que todo aquello se detuviese lo antes posible; las lágrimas a causa del dolor ya le habían empapado todo el rostro.**

**Susan estaba desesperada, aquel dolor no cesaba, la estaba matando, no podía aguantar más, notaba todo su cuerpo muy dolorido; finalmente el dolor fue más fuerte que ella y cayó en la inconsciencia.**

**Al instante Aslan apareció en el cuarto de Susan.**

—**Espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde.**

**Aslan hizo que Susan desapareciera, la trasladó mediante la magia a Narnia, el único lugar donde podría sobrevivir. Ella apareció sobre la cama que habían preparado para poder asistirla. Aslan no tardó en llegar también a aquella habitación.**

—**¡Vamos rápido, la reina Susan no puede esperar más, tiene que ser ahora!**

—**Pero señor, la reina está inconsciente.**

—**Ha sido a causa de las contracciones, el dolor ha sido demasiado para ella, ¡vamos, no podemos dejar que muera!**

**Las criadas comenzaron con su labor. Aslan salió de la habitación y fue a buscar al rey.**

—**¡Majestad!**

**Caspian se encontraba en el salón del trono, sin dejar de dar vueltas por toda la estancia. Al oír que le llamaban miró hacia la puerta, la cual no tardó en abrirse.**

—**Aslan, ¿cómo está Susan?—preguntó el con nerviosismo y temor ante lo que el león pudiera contestarle.**

—**Ha llegado aquí inconsciente, el dolor que le han causado las contracciones ha sido superior a ella.**

—**Pero se va a poner bien ¿verdad?**

—**Eso espero.**

—**¿Cómo que eso esperas? Me dijiste que el traerla de vuelta a Narnia era la única manera de que ella pudiera vivir, ¿¡cómo me dices ahora que esperas que se ponga bien!**

—**Mucho me temo que el parto va a ser muy complicado, es posible que…**

—**¡No lo digas! ¡Eso jamás ocurrirá, sé que Susan no va a morir! **

**Caspian comenzó a alterarse, la sola idea de que eso pudiera ocurrir le atormentaba, prefería que ella estuviera en su mundo antes que muerta.**

—**Calmaos majestad, no tiene porqué pasar nada pero, debéis estar preparados para cualquier cosa que pase.**

**Caspian se sentó en el trono, aquella situación estaba siendo insoportable para él. Aslan decidió salir del salón del trono e ir nuevamente donde se encontraba Susan, esperaba y deseaba que todo acabase saliendo bien. Cuando llegó a la puerta de los aposentos escuchó el llanto de un bebé y vio que salía una criada, la cual cerró la puerta nada más salir.**

—**Por lo que oigo veo que el bebé está bien, ¿ha sido niño o niña?**

—**Ha sido una niña.**

—**Y la reina, ¿ha despertado de su inconsciencia?**

—**Aún no, estamos intentado que la recupere.**

**En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ellas salieron todas las criadas, una de ellas con la recién nacida en brazos, la llevaba envuelta en una toalla.**

—**Señor, lamentamos mucho tener que decirle que, no hemos podido hacer nada por salvar a la reina, ha muerto mientras le sacábamos a la niña.**

—**¡NOOOO!**

**Caspian estaba en el pasillo y lo había escuchado todo.**

—**¡No es verdad, decidme que no es verdad!**

—**Majestad…—comenzó a decir Aslan.**

**Pero Caspian no le escuchó, apartó a las criadas de la puerta y entró dentro de los aposentos. Nada más ver el inerte cuerpo de Susan sobre la cama las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.**

—**¡Susan!—gritó mientras se acercaba velozmente a ella—¡Susan por favor, despierta, no me dejes solo, por favor, no te atrevas a dejarme!**

**Caspian estaba sentado en la cama, abrazado al cuerpo de Susan y llorando, no podía creerse que todo aquello hubiera pasado.**

—**¡Susan por favor, no me dejes!**

**Las criadas, entristecidas por lo ocurrido, se marcharon para poder bañar a la niña. Aslan no se atrevía a entrar dentro de los aposentos, no se sentía preparado para ver la escena que estaba pasando dentro. Finalmente entró; el llanto de Caspian era incesante.**

—**Caspian…—comenzó a decir el león.**

—**¡FUERA! ¡Largo de aquí!—gritó el rey sin dejar de llorar.**

—**Caspian por favor, a mí me duele tanto como a ti esta situación…**

—**¡No, tú no tienes ni idea de cuanto me duele a mí! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, si hubieses permitido que Susan se quedase en Narnia o tal vez si hubieses hecho que ella viniera aquí antes podría haber llevado un embarazo normal y no habría pasado nada de esto! ¡Lárgate de aquí!**

**Aslan pensó que, en parte, Caspian tenía mucha razón, así que decidió salir de los aposentos y dejarle allí solo con su pena.**

**Eran las seis de la mañana cuando una criada entró en los aposentos donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Susan; el rey no había salido de allí en toda la noche. **

—**Anoche prohibí la entrada a estos aposentos hasta nueva orden—dijo él con la voz tomada. Aún estaba abrazado al frío cuerpo de Susan.**

—**Majestad, necesitáis descansar, creo que sería mejor que os retiraseis a vuestros aposentos.**

—**No pienso moverme de aquí, no tengo motivos para estar en otro lugar, por favor, márchate.**

—**Como gustéis, majestad.**

**La criada se disponía salir cuando el rey la llamó.**

—**¿Qué deseáis, majestad?**

—**Saber si he sido padre de un niño o una niña.**

—**Es una niña señor.**

—**Tráemela, quiero verla.**

—**Majestad…**

—**¡Es una orden!**

**La criada se marchó a cumplir lo que el rey le había ordenado. No tardó mucho en regresar, se acercó al rey y le dijo:**

—**Majestad, aquí tenéis a vuestra hija.**

**Caspian depositó el cuerpo inerte de Susan sobre la cama y cogió a su hija.**

—**Gracias.**

**La criada volvió a marcharse. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, Caspian miró por primera vez a su hija; las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro.**

—**Eres hermosa, mi pequeña princesa, tanto como tu madre.**

**Caspian no podía dejar de llorar, por un lado odiaba profundamente a la niña que tenía en sus brazos, ella había sido la causante de la muerte de su Susan, pues ésta había muerto al traerla a ella al mundo; pero, por otra parte, la amaba con toda su alma pues, a pesar de lo que había pasado, no dejaba de ser hija suya y de Susan.**

"**Ojalá pudieras verla, ella es el fruto de nuestro amor, ella es la prueba de demuestra cuanto nos quisimos."—pensó Caspian mirando a la niña y sin dejar de llorar. **

**A media mañana Caspian llamó a una criada para que se llevasen a la niña, él, por el contrario, continuó en los aposentos, no tenía ganas de estar en otro sitio que no fuera aquel, no quería estar lejos de Susan.**

**Aquel día Caspian no comió, se negó en rotundo.**

—**Majestad.**

**Era Lord Cornelius quien le llamaba.**

—**Adelante.**

**La puerta se abrió y por ella entró el Lord.**

—**Majestad, por favor, deberíais comer algo, lleváis sin comer nada desde anoche y ya es media tarde, por favor.**

—**Lord Cornelius, por favor, entended vos que no tengo hambre, dejadme solo.**

—**No pienso hacerlo, puedo entender perfectamente que estéis tremendamente afectado por la desgracia que ha sucedido pero, no podéis dejaros desfallecer de esta manera, recordad que ahora sois padre, esa niña ya tiene bastante sin tener a su madre, no seáis tan irresponsable como para que también se quede sin padre.**

—**Está bien, iré a comer algo pero, no quiero que nadie entre aquí.**

—**No os preocupéis, nadie entrará. **

**Caspian se levantó de la cama y siguió a Lord Cornelius hasta el comedor.**

—**Traed algo de comida para el rey—dijo Lord Cornelius a un criado.**

**La comida no tardó en llegar, pero Caspian apenas tomó bocado, no se sentía con ganas de nada. Mientras comía fue recordando uno a uno todos los momentos que había pasado con Susan desde el mismo momento en el que la conoció. **

**Estaba apuntó de llevarse el tenedor a la boca cuando un recuerdo en concreto llegó a su mente. Dejó el tenedor en el plato y se levantó.**

—**Majestad, deberíais comer un poco más, apenas si habéis comido algo—le dijo Lord Cornelius.**

—**¿Dónde se guardaron las armas de los reyes del pasado?**

—**En la cámara del tesoro.**

**Caspian salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia allí, esperaba que su idea tuviera éxito. Lord Cornelius decidió seguir al rey.**

—**Por Aslan, cuantísimo chisme inútil hay aquí dentro, tengo que ordenar que hagan limpieza, la mayoría de las cosas son de tío y de esa alimaña no quiero tener nada.**

**Caspian se puso a buscar las armas de los Pevensie. Primero encontró la espada y el escudo de Peter, después la linterna y la espada de Edmund, seguido del arco, las flechas y el cuerno de Susan, y, al levantar la vista, vio lo que andaba buscando. Sobre una vitrina estaba la daga y la poción de Lucy. Cogió la poción y salió de la cámara del tesoro.**

—**Majestad, creo que sé lo que pretendéis hacer y, tengo que deciros que eso no serviría para nada, sería malgastar poción—le dijo Lord Cornelius.**

**Pero Caspian no le escuchó, se metió dentro de los aposentos donde descansaba el cuerpo de Susan y cerró la puerta. Se acercó hasta el cuerpo, le abrió con cuidado la boca y vertió varias gotas de poción dentro de ella; Caspian sabía que para las heridas con una gota era suficiente, pero dado que su caso no era el de las heridas, prefirió echar más de una. En caso de que funcionase, el efecto debía ser instantáneo.**

**Caspian esperó a que el cuerpo de Susan reaccionase pero, pasados diez minutos, perdió la esperanza. Su llanto comenzó nuevamente, se arrodilló en el suelo y, cogiendo las manos de Susan, apoyó la cabeza en la cama y dejó que todo su dolor saliera. Poco después se quedó dormido.**

**A media noche algo le despertó.**

—**Creía que no despertarías nunca—le dijo alguien entre risas.**

**Caspian, debido a la oscuridad, no conseguía distinguir a quién le había dicho eso, aunque creía haber reconocido la voz de esa persona. **

—**¿Quién eres?**

—**¿Sólo han pasado ocho meses y medio en Narnia desde que me fui y ya me has olvidado? Porque a mí me ha sido imposible el olvidarme de ti, no lo he hecho en ningún momento.**

**Caspian había notado como la voz de esa persona se oía cada vez con más claridad, se estaba acercado. Cuando dijo la palabra "momento", tenía su rostro frente al suyo. La luz de la luna se coló entonces por la ventana y Caspian vio algo que reconoció al instante, unos ojos azules que hacía ocho meses y medio que no veía.**

—**Dime que esto no es un sueño por favor—dijo Caspian entre lágrimas.**

**La respuesta que obtuvo fue una sonrisa y un beso lento, suave, tierno y apasionado.**

—**Susan—dijo Caspian cuando ella se separó de él—, creía que te había perdido para siempre. **

—**Jamás me perderás, pase lo que pase y aunque tú no puedas verme, yo siempre estaré contigo, además—en ese momento le mostró su mano derecha—, recuerda que te pertenezco por y para siempre.**

**Caspian sonrió abiertamente por primera vez desde la marcha de Susan, sus hermanos y Lyric.**

—**Nuestra hija es preciosa, ha heredado toda tu belleza.**

—**No exageres, seguro que también ha sacado parte de la tuya.**

**Caspian rió y la abrazó.**

—**Esta vez no permitiré que te separen de mí, ahora tenemos en común algo más que el amor, ahora tenemos una hija.**

—**Dime una cosa, ¿cómo vamos a llamarla?**

**Caspian se quedó pensativo, hasta la noche de antes no se había enterado de que iba a ser padre.**

—**No había pensado en ninguno, la verdad; no sabía que iba a ser padre hasta ayer por la noche.**

—**Me gusta mucho Marilia, ¿qué te parece a ti?**

—**Es muy bonito.**

—**Creo que entonces no hay más que hablar—dijo ella riendo.**

—**Crees bien.**

**Susan rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Caspian y volvió a besarle. Después le dijo:**

—**Quiero verla, quiero ver a nuestra hija.**

—**-Te llevaré hasta ella.**

**Todo el castillo estaba silencioso, todos estaban dormidos. Minutos después, Caspian y Susan llegaron hasta los aposentos donde se encontraba la cuna de la niña. Caspian la cogió con cuidado y la depositó en los brazos de Susan.**

—**Caspian es…**

**Susan no tenía palabras para describir la belleza que sus ojos estaban contemplando.**

—**Es simplemente maravilloso Susan, maravilloso—dijo él mirando con mucha ternura a ella y a la niña.**

—**Te quiero.**

—**Y yo a ti.**

**Caspian, con una sonrisa en el rostro, le dio un beso en la frente a al niña; después besó a Susan.**

—**A partir de ahora todo volverá a estar bien—le dijo él—. Por fin te tengo a mi lado y hemos comenzado a formar nuestra propia familia, no podría ser más feliz.**

—**Créeme, yo tampoco.**

**Susan volvió a besar a Caspian y, sonriéndole abiertamente, le dijo nuevamente:**

—**Te quiero.**

**FIN**


End file.
